MovesLikeJagger
by AnnaLeeHenderswagg
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the only person Kendall wants to celebrate it with is nowhere to be found. Where is Logan? And what does the song 'MovesLikeJagger' by Maroon 5 have to do with it?


_ A/N: In honor of the New Year AND for not having posted anything in so long, for which I apologize for, here is a hopefully good Kogan Slash for you all! Please review so I can get more motivated to post the other hundred BTR fics next year! Reviews & Flames will be documented and then framed! :D Enjoy! And yes, the title of this fic is shamelessly taken from Maroon 5's MovesLikeJagger and for a good reason! Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon does . . . FOR NOW! And I don't own the title or anything Maroon 5 other than the songs on my laptop! REVIEW please!_

_ This Kogan is dedicated to OptimisticallyHeartbroken, HellfireHalo188 and KendallsLogiebear, who are 3 of some of the most amazing writers and friends from my Twitter! You 3 are amazing beyond words and I hope this is dirty enough for you guys without making your eyes melt!_

MovesLikeJagger

Kendall made his way up to 2J, after the monstorous New Year's party down at the pool he was ready to drop! He had watched as James and Carlos danced with one another, which he hadn't thought he'd see that as they had came with models as their dates when the party started. But for some reason he hadn't seen Logan since he had saw him talking with Camille and that guy she had been seeing . . . Steve! _'There's no way he's fooling around with Camille! She's dating that guy and they're not one to cheat! . . . well at least not Logan!' _Kendall still had the memory from when he had came into his and Logan's bedroom and had seen the smart brunnette crying on his bed. He remembered the conversation they had had like it was only yesterday:

_ Kendall walked into his/Logan's bedroom to see the smart brunette in tears, well at least from what his cries sounded like. Kendall walked over to the sulking boy, wrapping his arm around in hopes of comforting his best friend. "Logan, It'll be okay. You very special! I know you can find someone who's JUST crazy about you as Camille was!" 'Cause I know I am crazy about you!' Kendall watched as Logan finally lifted his head, finally seeing his face for the first time since he walked in. Despite all the crying, the tears & the stuffy nose Kendall thought that Logan still looked incredabely sexy. "I just don't understand Kendall! I thought for once I finally had a girlfriend who wasn't using me for my smarts, or who didn't go out with me out of pity. Camille didn't but this is what I also had been afraid of too!" Kendall's face scrunched, wondering what he ment. "I thought for once I actually had a girlfriend who was into me just for me!" Kendall had to ask, "But Camille did like you for you Logan! Why else was she so psycho the most when she was around you!" Kendall was hoping that would at least make Logan smile, but sadly it hadn't. "I read once in a phychological journal of the mind that people do things they wouldn't normally do in: (1) When they're intoxicated (2) In the heat of the moment or (3) When its a life-or-death situation. So obviously Camille has some sort of feelings for James or they wouldn't have done what they had did!" Kendall rubbed Logan's shoulder in hopes of comfort. But he knew once Logan read about it there was no convincing him otherwise."Logan . . ." Kendall was terrified to continue, afraid of what Logan would think of him. Of all the people in his life, Logan was the one he looked to more for guidance even if no one else saw it. "Yeah, Kenny?" Kendall felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "I just wanted to say . . . you'll be okay once you've had time to heal. Just remember that just because this relationship is over doesn't mean you won't find another that you'll care about just as much." Kendall wanted to cry just thinking about Logan finding another girl to give all his love to. "Kendall . . ?" Kendall hadn't realized he was still holding onto Logan, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah?" Kendall watched as Logan's eyes shone brightly up at him. "I just . . . thanks Kenny." Kendall had hoped that maybe Logan was going to say something "special." 'I guess it's just in my head."_

Kendall reached into his pocket to grab the key his mom had given him an hour ago. She and tyler's mom had decided to spend the new years out and enjoying the musical RENT* (I DONT OWN) which they both found out they had in common. Kendall smiled at the thought of everyone having a blast while bringing the new year that he didn't notice the music blasting and whistling in the living room til he blinked out of his thoughts.

_Oh, Yeah_

_Oh!_

Kendall blinked as he watched the object of his affections in nothing but black, tight leather jeans as he thrusted his hips forward.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_then aim for my heart _

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it Ok_

_I swear I'll behave_

Kendall's cock twitched as he watched the once shy, smart teenager sing in a sultry voice as he did moves Kendall only remembered seeing in, which he denies, seeing on gay porn sites. Logan suddenly did something that almost made Kendall cum in his pants.

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a s**t  
>And it goes like this<em>

Logan bit his lip, his eyes closed as he imagined in his mind; Kendall wearing nothing but his gray beanie on his head as he sucked on Logan's cock. Logan had been wanting to tell Kendall since the incident with James & Camille but his thoughts kept butting in that Kendall had just been acting like a good friend and that he shouldn't think anything more of it. But that didn't stop Logan's explicit imagination. He moved his body as he imagined all the things he had been wanting to do to the blonde leader as the song kept playing.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger_

Kendall's cock started to leak in precome as he fought the urge to just give into his urges and grab Logan's hip and pound him into the floor. He slowly started to walk into the apartment as he closed and locked the apartment door. He knew James, Carlos and everyone else was too busy down at the pool getting wasted to come up. But he wanted tp be sure he wasn't interrupted in his explicit show.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger_

Logan was getting hard just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Kendall. He knew that the second Kendall even said he returned his feelings that no one was gonna see them again for at least a week, maybe two if Logan hand-cuffed Kendall to his bed. Logan raised his voice to a new note as he thought of what Kendall's lips would feel like around his cock.

_Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

That one made Kendall moan as he slowly made his way closer to Logan. Imaging himself with his hands hand-cuffed behind his back as Logan told him the only way he was getting free was to crawl on his knees around the apartment and find it. His ass sticking up into the air as he imagined Logan wanting to do something many painful yet cum-worthy things to his ass.

Logan jumped, suddenly feeling two big hands on his slim hips and warm breath on his neck. "Hey Logie, what are you doing?" Kendall's voice sounded out of breath. Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's hard-on rub against his ass. "Kendall, Oh God!" Logan turned around, grabbing Kendall by his shirt collar and started dragging him towards their shared bedroom.

_Oh  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this!_

"Uh! God Logan! Please!" Logan started pulling Kendall's shirt over his head, licking his lips as he saw Kendall's well-defined six-pack along with his happy trail leading down to his BIG prize inside his blue jeans. "Logan please!" Logan moved forward, unbuttoning his own light blue long-sleeved shirt, pressing his lips to Kendall's neck.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Uh)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Logan sunk his nails into both sides of Kendall's hips as he kissed on his adam's apple. "Logan. . .god!" Logan smiled as he thought of something else he could do. He opened his mouth and started sucking on Kendall's adams apple making the blonde boy throw his head back, not caring that about the hitting his head against the wall. "Did that feel good Kendall?" Logan whispered, his voice filled with lust. He smiled as Kendall nodded in earnest. Logan moaned, backing away and watching Kendall in his lust-filled state.

Kendall groaned, wanting to feel Logan again. "Don't worry Kendall. You'll be groaning and moaning underneath me soon." Logan grabbed with two of his fingers onto Kendall's belt loops. "Come on Kendall, We're gonna bring in the new year with a BANG!"

Kendall followed without question as Logan unbuttoned Kendall's jeans, yanking them down along with his green boxers. "Kendall, go over to your bed and bend over. I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do to your for the longest time!" Kendall almost punctured his lip as he basically ran to his bed, bending over and spreading his legs open for Logan. "Mmm Fuck Kendall! What am I gonna do with you?" Logan whispered, pressing his hips to Kendall's bare ass. "Fuck me! Please Logan fuck me!"

Logan snapped, yanking his own jeans down along with his boxers in one go. Spreading Kendall out for all his scrutiny as he yanked open the side-drawer beside the bed. Grabbing a bottle off half-emtpy lube he squirted some onto three of his fingers, making sure they were nice and slick. "Please Logan! I can't wait anymore!" Loga moaned at Kendall's impatience. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" "But you didn't wa. . . AH!" Logan shoved all three fingers into the blonde leader's ass.

Kendall whimpered as all the three fingers stretched him without mercy. "GOD! Fuck! Logan! Oh God!" Logan bit his lip so hard as hearing Kendall's words and the molten tight heat his fingers were feeling that he felt like he was gonna come at any second. "Fuck Kendall! I'm gonna come! I gotta be inside you!"

Kendall nodded in his excitement as grabbed ahold of his thighs and brought his legs to his stomach. "Please Logan! God! Pound into me please! Show me your Jagger moves." With that Logan thursted all at once into Kendall and started pounding into him without mercy.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! That's it! God Logan! FASTER!" Kendall's body was glistening with sweat as he tried to pick himself up. But it was almost impossible at Logan's fast-pace thrusting. "Jesus Kendall, your so tight! FUCK! You don't know how long I've dreamt of this!" Kendall nodded his head as he felt Logan grab his legs and hold them against his chest as he climbed onto the bed with him. Kendall's head started banging into the wall as Logan's thrust got impossibly deeper. "FUUUUUUCK! LOGAN! LOGAN! That's it! I'm gonna cum!"

Logan bent down and sunk his canines into Kendall's neck as his thrust turned into butchering so hard that he thought he was gonna split Kendall in half. "Almost! Gon . . Gonna come!" Kendall panted, his face and hair covered in sweat so badly his hair was sticking to his face.

Logan picked himself up, looking into Kendall's green eyes which had turned into deep dark green in his lust-filled state as he brought himself down and pressed his lips for a kiss. Thursting, butchering, slamming were the only things happening as both Kendall and Logan came to their high and they never wanted to come down. "LOGAN!" "KENDALL!" They both screamed so loud they were sure the whole Palm Woods could hear them and with that they came, Kendall's cum spraying onto his stomach and Logan's stomach and chest. While Logan thrusted so deeply he hoped that Kendall would be able to feel it for weeks and with that Logan collapsed onto Kendall, completely exhausted.

After a few minutes Kendall seemed to be able to at least talk, though hoarsely. "Wow! You really do have moves like Jagger!" Logan laughed as he tried to pull out as gently as possible considering he was so drained and collapsed again next to Kendall. "Yeah, Well I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for me getting to watch you dance at our rehearsals I never would have tried practice Adam from Maroon 5's dance moves. Kendall laughed as he snuggled up to Logan's side. "We should probably get cleaned up."

Logan shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so. I'm mean I'm just gonna have us get dirty like this again in the morning to start off the New Year!" Kenall laughed as Logan grabbed onto the blanket and pressed him to his side. "Happy New Year Kendall." Kendall kissed Logan's lips, "Happy New Year Logan." And with that they drifted off to sleep as everyone celebrated the new year not knowing that Kendall and Logan just celebrated it in their own stlye.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Thank you so much to Kendall's Logiebear who keep me focused and inpired by threating me! You are an awesome girl and I hope to write another Kogan very soon! Thanks again and please reviews will make my new year!_


End file.
